darkerthanblackfandomcom-20200223-history
Amber
Amber (アンバー Anbā), also known by the codename February (フェブラリ Feburari) is the first confirmed Contractor. Her star's Messier Code is UB-001. She was a former MI-6 agent who defected to join the Syndicate. After Heaven's War, she created the organization Evening Primrose to fight the Syndicate. Appearance Amber has long, pale green hair and amber colored eyes. She wears a light pink bodysuit with white fur at the neck and cuffs, with bandaging on her left wrist and white boots. Personality Amber is a very kind person, who gets loyalty from her team as seen with how the Evening Primrose obeys her, without question. Despite being a Contractor, she makes her own choices no matter how illogical it may seem. She cares very deeply for Hei, even when Hei viewed her as a traitor, and often goes out of her way to ensure his safety, she even goes to the extent of compromising her mission to ensure this. Before the disappearance of Heaven's Gate, she was much more stern.The Black Contractor, Episode 24 Abilities Chronokinesis: Amber's ability is time manipulation, which includes stopping timeThe Black Contractor, Episode 16 and rewinding time to an unknown degree. Elaborate usage of her power enables her to gain knowledge of future events, which is something like precognition. Once she stops time around her, Amber can allow people to move freely throughout the frozen time stream, while those still under her ability's effect will no longer detect her presence or movement. She is also capable of traveling through time. :Obeisance: Her remuneration is aging backwards, making her appear frequently younger after each encounter. Amagiri has warned her that she cannot use her ability flippantly, saying that she can only pay off her contract to a certain extent. Background and Bai during Heaven's War.]] She was originally a spy for MI-6 with the codename February but later defected, stealing Gate-related information from MI-6. She joined the Syndicate, giving them the information and adopted Amber as her new name.The Black Contractor, Episode 15 She worked together with Hei and Bai in South America during the "Heaven's War",The Black Contractor, Episode 23 and later founded her own organization, the Evening Primrose at that time. She went missing together with Bai and millions of other people when the Heaven's Gate disappeared, only to reappear five years later to fight the Syndicate with the rest of the strengthened Evening Primrose. Part in the Story The Black Contractor about what Hei used to be like.]] Amber and the other Evening Primrose members arrive in Tokyo to recruit new members and destroy the Saturn Ring. When the Meteor Fragment is stolen from PANDORA, it comes in to her possession. Three weeks later, Amber meets with Yin and Hei. Meanwhile, targets November 11 for recruitment and sets in motion a bombing campaign targeting the offices of the various intelligence agencies in Tokyo.The Black Contractor, Episodes 15-16 At Amber's direction, Brita abducts Robert Schroeder from PANDORA and, along with Wei Zhijun, the pair force information on the Saturn Ring from him.The Black Contractor, Episode 21 He is then brought to a meeting between Amber, November 11 and Mao where they discuss the events that lead to Heaven's Gate vanishing. In order to convince November 11 that she can see the future, she tells November that he will die after leaving the building. When their meeting is over, Amber is told that Hei has entered the building. She orders her subordinates in to action and while they fight Hei to delay him, she leaves. However, Hei gets away from them and confronts Amber, grabbing her head as he prepares to use his ability on her. Hei's power resonates with the Meteor Fragment Amber is carrying in a pouch and Hei eventually lets her go. She then leaves.The Black Contractor, Episode 22 As the Solar Maximum reaches its final stage, Amber briefs her small army of Contractors about their mission to attack PANDORA, destroy the Saturn Ring and establish their Doll network inside the Gate.The Black Contractor, Episode 23 When Amagiri and Brita are burnt to death by Mai Kashiwagi as they attempt to destroy the Ring, Amber rewinds time so that Amagiri can have a second chance. Meanwhile, Amber herself journeys in to the depths of Hell's Gate, where she awaits Hei's arrival. She cuts off the bottom of her outfit and removes her boots as she has grown significantly younger due to her Obeisance. A very young Amber welcomes Hei and Yin to the core of Hell's Gate and asks Yin if all the others are dead, which she confirms. Amber states that she had thought that there might be a huge hole or some distinguishing feature, but there is nothing out of the norm. Yin tells her that this is as far as they can go and Amber tells them that it is okay as they could not even get this far in Heaven's Gate. She notes that Hei is not angry with her any more, crediting it to Yin and Mao sending him her message. Amber and Hei talk about what happened at Heaven's Gate, questions why Contractors work as spies and tells him that Bai never wanted this life for Hei. She explains that Bai grew more and more saddened by Hei’s involvement in the Syndicate as time went on and notes that their Contract is only the beginning of something new. Amber explains that she did not tell him any of this before now because she knew that Hei would have left the Syndicate and would not have survived this long. When Yin announces that it is almost time, Amber asks Hei if he wants to meet Bai.The Black Contractor, Episode 25 Taking out the once again intact Meteor Fragment, Amber explains that they are going to use Bai’s power to render Hell’s Gate inaccessible. She says that Bai has been inside Hei ever since he thought she died and that her ability is not simply electricity, but much more. Hei asks what would happen to Tokyo if he did as she asked. Amber tells the reluctant Hei that if he does not do this, all Contractors, as well as Yin, will be wiped out, while Hei will be left behind as he is not really a Contractor. As the Saturn Ring is fired, Amber presses the Meteor Fragment against Hei’s chest. During Hei's subsequent vision after the Saturn Ring fires, Amber questions if he is happy being both human and Contractor, saying that the Syndicate will continue to try and kill him and he will be forced to continue killing. Hei cuts her off with a hug and November 11 asks if she did not want to let Hei go. She kisses Hei and then rewinds time so that Hei can stop the Saturn Ring, leaving behind nothing but her clothes. Gemini of the Meteor Before her presumed self-erasure, Amber left behind a reversed message on the recording Misaki Kirihara made of Yoshimitsu Horai during the Saturn Ring incident. This details how to access the Mikata Documents which Amber asks be told for her.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 8Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 9 Appearances Gallery Amber.PNG|Amber Amber-2.jpg|Amber Story 8 quote.png|Amber incognito. S1E16 Amber and Yin.jpg|Amber talks to Yin about what Hei used to be like. Amber Using Her Power.PNG|Amber using her power. S1E22 November 11, Amber, Mao, Wei, Brita and Schroeder.jpg|Robert Schroeder explaisn what happened to Heaven's Gate. S1E22 Hei confronts Amber.jpg|Hei confronts Amber. Amber Reverting to A Child.PNG|Amber as a young child. S1E25Amber Explains to Hei.png|Young Amber talks with Hei. S1E25 Hei vision.png|Amber appears in Hei's vision. S1E25 Amber erases herself from existence.png Darker Than BLACK Box Art 00.jpg|Amber on Darker than Black artwork. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Contractors Category:The Black Contractor Characters‎ Category:Evening Primrose Members Category:Deceased Characters